


I Love You Lirry Stayne One Shot

by Brody_Wills_2001



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Arguing, Beards, Fluff, Lirry Stayne
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 09:45:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4258680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brody_Wills_2001/pseuds/Brody_Wills_2001
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Harry is One Direction's member Liam Payne's model boyfriend who is going to a photo shoot in the Netherlands. Liam being the amazing boyfriend he is decides to surprise his boyfriend. Just one problem results from this solution...he must bring his beard Sophia along.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Love You Lirry Stayne One Shot

**Author's Note:**

> This is my oneshot of Liam and Harry. If you could check out my other story First Impressions that would be snazzy.

Liam sat watching out the small airplane window as he held the hand of his former beard Sophia's hand. He wanted to surprise Harry. He and Harry have not seen each other face to face in damn near 8 months. Ever since Harry's modeling career kicked off he was lucky if Harry was free for more than an hour. In Liam's opinion that was way to short. Liam could not believe he was going to surprise his boyfriend...in the Netherlands. Liam knew Harry would not like the idea of Sophia being here, but at this moment Liam didn't care he just wanted his lover. He chewed his lip nervously and noticed his mind wavering back to the last Skype call they had which was Wednesday of last week.

"I just don't understand why she has to hang all over you!" Harry exclaimed it clear in his voice he was upset. Liam sighed looking at his shirtless boyfriend through the webcam.

"Harry Jesus Christ for the third time Modest is making me and her! It's not her fault!" He yelled right back defending Sophia. It was not Sophia's fault that Modest is making her hang out with him. Liam actually thought she was a well mannered young girl. She was nice and knew when to be serious. He admired that about her, but there was no way in hell he would tell Harry that. Not in a million years.

"So now you're defending the slut." Harry asked deadly calm. Liam knew this tone. He knew it like the back of his hand. When Harry went calm during an argument he knew he was 1.) either sleeping on the couch or 2.) will not be getting anything for the next month.

"Yes Harold I am. Unlike you I know the girl. She is a sweetheart." Liam said clearly annoyed and upset. He was only trying to make Harry understand that she wasn't that bad. Hell Liam enjoyed her company. He really did.

"Then just go screw her for the next month." Harry mumbled obviously hurt ending the call without another word. If only Liam knew how long Harry stayed up that night crying until he could not cry anymore. If only Liam knew that Sophia was ruining their relationship that took so long to build.

Harry sat in nothing but Calvin Klein underwear scrolling through his Twitter feed quietly as the photographers set up the needed cameras and back drops for the shoot. Harry would be lying if he said his heart did not shatter as he saw a picture of Liam looking at Sophia and sending her the smile that he used to send him all the time. The smile that spoke I love you. Harry just didn't understand what Sophia had that he didn't. A vagina for starters ding watt. Harry spoke quietly to himself. Maybe Liam was falling for the dark eyed beautiful girl. If he was Harry would be OK with it. Liam would just have to tell him so he could stop hoping. Aggravated he blocked the fan that sent him the picture slamming his phone down on the glass table most likely shattering the IPhone 6 screen. Harry blew his breath out raking his long lanky fingers through his curly matted hair. It just wasn't fair. Liam didn't understand what it felt like to see his man walking around with a gorgeous girl. If Liam was 100% gay Harry would not have worried, but Liam was bisexual. To see the way he looks at her kills Harry every single day. Every time Harry flashes back to the night when he let Liam take his virginity he immediately regrets it. Then they were in love with each other. Now...well now was hard to determine. He loved Liam he did...did Liam feel the same? If Harry could he would take back that night in a heartbeat. Save it for a time when Liam was truly in love with him. After everything Harry has done for Liam...that is how he repays him? Thanks to Liam Harry's parents will not have anything to do with him, because he was not pure. Harry couldn't wear his purity ring anymore. Harry hated that ring with a passion, but now he was craving to have it back so bad now.

"Mr. Styles? Who have a visitor." A tall brunette girl said shaking Harry slightly. Harry knew she could tell he was on the verge of tears when he looked up at her nodding and she frowned squeezing his shoulder reassuringly. Harry wanted her to keep her hand there...to tell him everything will be ok. To show Liam he wouldn't mind having the girl rubbing up on him. That way Liam would know how Harry felt every sibgle day. Instead he shrugged the small pale hand off, wiped his eyes, and turned walking down the silver corridor to the waiting room.

It was safe to say Harry was not prepared to see Liam standing there his medium sized hands shoved into his skin tight skinny jeans. Liam wore a tight black, "I'm not saying I'm Batman...but Batman and I have not been pictured in the same room together." T shirt. That's when Harry realized the outfit Liam wore was the same outfit that Harry had bought him last year for Christmas. Harry smiled his dimples showing widely as he let Liam wrap him up in a tight hug.

"Missed you baby." Liam mumbled obviously tired and Harry smiled more. All the doubt Harry had about their relationship slowly disappeared as he breathed in Liam's Old Spice cologne.

"Missed you more Li." He mumbled already crying as he buried his face in Liam's neck.

Liam smiled watching the boy he was hopelessly in love with melt into his touch. Liam's smile grew wider as he interlocked his hand into Harry's larger ones finally pulling the young boy off and pressing his thin lips into Harry's plump ones satisfied as Harry continued the kiss with his free large hand on the back of Liam's small neck.

"I swear do you know how much I've missed you?" Harry asked breaking the kiss and looking at Liam with a stern but loving look.

"And I've missed you too Haz. I hope I didn't interrupt." Liam stated raking his soft brown eyes over his half naked boyfriend. His hair was much longer than what Liam remembered. The ends of his curly locks now laid happily on his broad shoulders. And Harry's chest...Harry's chest and abdomen was much more appealing now. He could tell Harry has been hitting the gym quite frequently.

"No no Li you di- what in the fuck is she doing here!" Harry spat his once loving tone now gone and dark as Sophia walked into the room holding her Prada hand bag happily.

"Haz, wait a minute." Liam said quickly already knowing that he was in trouble.

"Really Liam? You know how I feel about her!" He exclaimed again sending Sophia a death glare. Sophia frowned not understanding why the man in front of her was not liking her presence and out of habit the young beauty queen clung tightly to Liam partially out of fear and the other half just wanting to be close to the young man.

"Soph is here, because I asked her to come along Harold." Liam has never seen Harry look so hurt before. His emerald orbs was full of hurt and distrust as he nodded biting his lip obviously hiding tears.

"Haz? Love are you ok?" Liam asked not wanting his boyfriend to cry. Liam already felt like he let the teenager down.

"Yeah I'm fine Liam. My room key is on the counter. You two go make yourself at home and I'll be along shortly." Harry's voice was broken and didn't hold much affection. Liam was going to reply back with Sophia will be getting her own room, but Harry turned on his heels quickly leaving the older man to watch him with confused eyes and the lady to watch her fake boyfriend with big round concerned eyes.

That night as Liam laid wide awake on the queen sized bed his former boyfriend next to him he wondered if there was a way to fix their relationship. He knew he loved Harry and not Sophia. Sure Sophia was good looking and he didn't mind having her around, but Harry was the only one he saw in his world. Every time he looked at Sophia he found himself replacing the gorgeous brunette with his lover. He loved Harry and nothing would ever change that.

Harry laid with his back towards Liam letting tears fall silently as he felt Liam's fingers rub soothing circles into his thighs quietly. Harry was happy to see Liam he was...he just did not understand why Liam had to bring Sophia everywhere he went. Liam brought Sophia along to the IHeartMusic Awards and even to Anne's wedding. That one hurt. Liam's excuse was the same as always.

"Haz and you know if paparazzi would have showed up we would have been caught." Liam would say as he would watch Harry chew on his lip.

"Harry...love...are you ok?" Liam asked turning to face Harry's back raising up and pecking his cheek. Liam frowned as he tasted the familiar salty tears of his boyfriend.

Harry stayed silent. Of course he wasn't ok. His Liam loved someone else and instead of telling the lad he decided they would be better off to keep it silent.

"No." Harry finally whispered after forever. Liam took notice on just how bad Harry's voice sounded. It wasn't confident anymore nor proud...it was almost like he was dead already. Liam didn't like this at all.

"Baby boy what's wrong? Please talk to me. Please." Liam begged just wanting the younger lad to tell him his problems so he could fix it. They've been dating 3 years...he hates it when Harry is upset.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked sitting up glaring at Liam with rage.

"What's wrong is everywhere you go the slut isn't far!" He exclaimed and Liam flinched. He didn't like Harry yelling at him not at all.

"And that's my fault!" Liam would be lying if he said when he got mad it wasn't bad. Truth is he scares everyone around him when he explodes; including the long curly haired lad that loved him.

"Yes...you don't understand Liam. You don't realize how much it hurts to see you loving up against her and knowing that we could never do that. I love you liam...I do. I know I do, but your killing me. When she follows you around and you smile at her I feel like the beard. I'm scared I'm holding you back from your happiness. If she makes you happy just fucking tell me. I can live with it...stop lying to me. Please. I want what's best for you...i don't want to hide anymore Liam." Harry whispered in a soft broken voice looking at Liam through red ringed teary eyes.

"Then we don't have to hide anymore. I didn't know you felt that way Harry. Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Liam asked wrapping the crying lad up into his arms. Liam would fix this. He knew he would.

"Harry tomorrow everyone in this planet will know my biggest secret and my biggest treasure. I'm tired of hiding you to the world." The way Harry looked at Liam broke his heart. He looked at the older lad in disbelief almost as if he didn't believe the words Liam spoke.

"A-are you serious?" Harry spoke his voice quite shaky wondering if the older lad was only saying that to get into his pants tonight.

"Yes Harold I love you. I'm tired of being someone I'm not." Fresh hot tears cascaded down Harry's slim face as he took in his lovers words before smiling brightly.

"I love you too LiLi so much." And with that the curly haired lad leaned into the older man clutching his hand tightly and sniffling. The red digital clock shot the number 12:12 and Harry right then believed in miracles.

Snuggled deep into Liam's arm Harry drifted off to sleep knowing for once he wouldn't have it any other way. No more Sophia and no more hiding. H


End file.
